


Thank You

by Do_0ie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_0ie/pseuds/Do_0ie
Summary: Doyoung's world crashed down on him.Aka Medic!Doyoung and Soldier!Jaehyun
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I knew it just had to be for Jaedo- although they're my comfort ship I'm a sucker for angst.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are appreciated; enjoy!

All Doyoung could do was watch as Jaehyun ran to move children out of the way of their vehicles. 

Stupid Jaehyun and his stupid selflessness.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Doyoung thought, eyes trained on the man running, the blazing heat creating an illusion of waves coming off the ground. He watched as he took one step, then another, and another. When suddenly-

Boom. A landmine. 

Jeong Jaehyun had just stepped on a fucking landmine. Doyoung has heard horror stories from the other medics of the aftermath of stepping on one. He's heard about soldier's limbs going flying through the air and across the dry, cracked ground. He's heard about soldiers getting blown to pieces right in front of all of their friends. He's heard a lot of stories. They all had one thing in common though; serious, or even fatal, injury.

There was a bloodcurdling scream and for a second, everything seemed to still. Doyoung stared in shock before rushing to grab supplies. Bandages, sutures, stitches, rubbing alcohol, and whatever else he might have needed before sprinting out, following the same path Jaehyun had.

Nothing could have ever prepared Doyoung for the absolute horrors ahead of him.

When he reached Jaehyun he felt like he was going to vomit. Blood. So much blood. Jaehyun was on his side, facing Doyoung, lying in a pool of his own blood. Doyoung quickly found out where the source of most of it was coming from.

"Doie," he said weakly. "I can't feel my legs." Everything must have hit Jaehyun like a truck as a sudden realization-turned-panic washed over his face. "My legs Doyoung- Where the fuck are my legs?!" He thrashed around, facial expression contorting into one of pure and utter pain.

Doyoung said nothing as he worked as quickly as he could, trying his best to sanitize the wounds on his legs. On the left, his leg was now only his knee up, but on the right? Well, there was almost nothing left of it.

He cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned, trying his best to stop the flow, but the blood just kept coming. Suddenly, Doyoung was reminded of how they first met.

\--

Doyoung was tending to a soldier's wounds, gently wrapping padded gauze around his upper arm. It wasn't anything too serious, just a deep gash in that area.

"You should be more careful, Lieutenant," he lightly scolded, earning a chuckle from the other man. 

"I appreciate your concern," the Lieutenant joked, smiling at the medic taking care of him. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Don't think you're special for this, it's my job. I don't even know your name."

"Jeong Jaehyun, and you are?" He asked, staring expectantly at Doyoung.

"Kim Doyoung," he replied as he finished cleaning everything up.

"That's a nice name."

"Whatever."

\--

"Jae, what were you thinking? Running out to save children in a place we've never been, how fucking idiotic do you have to be, huh? Only you, I swear," he muttered under his breath as he worked.

Jaehyun let out a weak chuckle followed by a cough. 

"Only you would scold your dying fiancé, Kim Doyoung," he smiled softly.

"No, stop it. You're not dying, you're going to be perfectly fine. We'll get you somewhere safe and once we get back home you can get a nice pair of prosthetics, how's that sound?" Doyoung asked as he quickly cleaned and wrapped up his other injuries. He checked the gauzes on his legs and furrowed his brows, noticing they were already soaked in crimson liquid.

Jaehyun gently placed his hand on Doyoung's arm. 

"Doie, please. Just stop. Fucking stop. It's not going to work, okay? Too much blood is already gone."

Doyoung felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. When did he start crying? Who the hell cares.

"Shut up, Jae. I can do it, I just- I just…" He trailed off, staring at the dying man in front of him. "Shit," he whimpered, leaning down to rest his forehead against Jaehyun's chest. 

Jaehyun was right, nothing Doyoung could do would stop the flow of blood.

At 27 years old, Jeong Jaehyun was going to bleed out and die.

Doyoung shook violently, tears soaking into Jaehyun's uniform as he sobbed.

Jaehyun gently ran a bloody hand through the crying man's hair, hoping to comfort him in some way.

With his freehand, he reached for one of Doyoung's. Once he found it, their fingers laced together like it was second nature, their identical engagement rings clinking together.

Jaehyun gave Doyoung's hand a weak squeeze, letting him know in some way that he was still here with him.

"Oh Kim Doyoung, do you know how much I love you?" Jaehyun's voice was strained and quiet.

Doyoung only shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"So so so fucking much. I know it's the same way for you. I wish we had more time together, Doyoung," he muttered sadly.

Doyoung sniffled, nodding his head in agreement.

So this is it, huh? Just like that, it's all over? Wow, this hurts. I feel disgusting. Dirty, sticky, I probably smell too, He thought idly.

Jaehyun hummed softly before speaking up. "I want to see your face."

Doyoung lifted his head and sat up, sitting Jaehyun up as well.

Jaehyun brought his hands up to his face, gently cupping it, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on Doyoung's cheeks.

"Thank you for loving me, Doie. You've made these past three years the best of my life and I regret leaving you so soon," a fond smile spread across Jaehyun's lips. Despite the tears streaming down his face, Jaehyun was feeling content.

As long as Doyoung was by his side, he would do anything contently. Even dying. 

Jaehyun listened as a mantra of "I love you" and "I'm sorry" fell from his lovers lips with an unsteady voice.

Jaehyun felt his grip on reality become weaker and weaker as he stared at the beautiful boy above him.

"I love you, Kim Doyoung. Thank you for being my everything," he whispered as his world faded to black.

Doyoung felt his hands go slack against his face and his heart dropped.

A heartbreaking wail escaped his lips before a new round of tears fell past his eyes. 

He struggled to pull Jaehyun's limp body up and into a hug. The blood that was seeping into his clothes didn't matter at this point. Doyoung cried and cried and cried into the crook of Jaehyun's neck, harsh sobs racking his body as he mourned the death of his lover.

"Come back, please…" Doyoung pleaded uselessly.

That day, Doyoung's world fell apart.

That was the day he lost his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
